


Pale Skin and Red Lips

by StarlingStorm



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of not paying attention and open doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Skin and Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this- http://scullystorm.tumblr.com/post/78581994555/luther-3x04-headcanon
> 
> This was supposed to be a lot shorter. Comments would be appreciated!

Alice dropped her hands into her lap, bored with the motion, and got up off the couch. She swayed her hips side to side once in teasing and grinned down at Luther.

“Now! I suppose I shall get ready and we can then be on our merry-little-way, John.”

Before Luther could get in a word edge-wise, before his mouth opened and asked her yet again ‘Why are you here, Alice?’ for that was truly the question of the hour, before he even made a move, Alice turned around and walked briskly out of the main room and down the hallway. She slipped into a room and was out of sight. That left Luther still slumped on the couch with his own thoughts and that was never a good thing. Never had been.

A slam of a drawer is heard coming from the room Alice disappeared into. Luther’s mind flashes him a scene of Alice dropping her white robe and opening her clothes drawers to retrieve some highly fashionable outfit she no doubt pays for in blood money.

Pale white skin and blood red lips….almost like fucking Snow White. Except that fairytale would have a dark twist. One where Snow White pulls out a knife and slashes the hunters throat before he could open his mouth and speak one word.

Luther shook his head to dissipate that morbid picture and looked around the expansive apartment that wasn’t hers. His eyes landed on the coffee table where books about the universe sat. A receipt acted as a bookmark for one and Luther leaned over and grabbed the textbook-sized hardback and opened it to the marked page. ‘Dune London'….Luther's eyes widened as he scanned over the receipt. Alice went shopping for boots here in London, but not recently. 'Berlin' my ass. That tell-tale heart feeling stirred within him again and Luther slammed the book shut and tossed it back on to the table, gaze taking in the other things left spread across the table. He then zeroed in on several manilla folders spread across it. Manilla folders usually held important documents….

“Files….” Luther muttered, “Files, files, files….” Luther stood up quickly. She wasn’t going to- Luther strode down the hallway and paused just outside the room Alice had gone into. He peered in to find the master bedroom but no sign of Alice. That’s when he tuned in to the sound of a hair dryer and noticed a small door across from the bed. Experience with his ex-wife taught him that drying of the hair was usually last preparations, so Luther entered the bedroom and made his way straight over to the bathroom, missing the laid-out outfit completely.

“Alice, you’re not going to do what I think-” Luther paused his speech and halted his progression into the bathroom.

Alice Morgan, all pale skin as white as snow and lips blood red, stood in front of the gigantic mirror above the double sinks, bent over with blow dryer in one hand while the other braced on the edge of the sink. Luther’s eyes trailed slowly up, taking in her slight frame that made her appear delicate and doll-like to people. If they only knew. She was wearing a practically see-through black lace thong with a matching bra in a heavier lace material for support that left little to the imagination. Alice paid John no mind and continued with her task but he could see her lips stretched in that smile of hers he knew so well.

She ran her fingers one final time through her hair and turned off the dryer. “Since words have failed you after taking in my appearance, I’ll answer your unfinished question, John.” Alice turned around to face Luther, leaning back against the marble sink, and began to brush her short hair once more, styling it to suit her tastes. “Yes, I will be going into your precinct to get the files we need. You will stay in the car,” Alice threw the brush down and proceeded to walk slowly up to Luther, watching in amusement as his eyes flitted over he body, quickly taking in what he could not, dared not, yet touch, ”You’re a wanted man after all.”

Her arm raised and fingers stretched out towards his face, a mirror occurrence to that day which seemed so long ago, and this time Luther allowed her to stroke her fingers down the side of his face and slide over his lips. He took in a shaky breath that caused Alice to smirk.

“Before we both go any further, and trust me, we will go further…” Alice finished her teasing and gripped Luther’s face in a possessive grip, staring up at him with nothing but lust. Lust and perhaps even love, if Luther allowed himself to believe in the truth they both danced around. “We have your pixie to save and a man to kill.”

“Alice.” Luther sighed.

“Catch him, kill him, whatever makes you feel better.” Alice let go and took a step back. “Now hand me my clothes over there on the bed.”

Luther narrowed his eyes slightly at her demand but turned around and walked over to the bed. Before picking them up and returning, he allowed himself a small smile.


End file.
